Starheart
by SwaggyJay
Summary: Logan Galloway is a former Marine and former ARGUS agent. But what happens when he goes back into action after his family and threatned and gains abilities from a certain accident. Will he use the powers to protect the people he loves? Or will his powers get the best of him? Find out in Starheart.
1. Chapter 1

**Starheart**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Midway City**

Midway City. One of the largest cities and one of the largest metropolitan areas in the United States of America. Midway City was an international center for business, politics, theater, music, fashion and finance. And crime but they don't tell you that. The city was the home to many celebrities and many hard working Americans.

Midway had been through a lot in the recent years with the uproar of metahumans in society and the discovery of aliens foes who want to take over the planet or even worse. For a while, it was also the home of new metahumans which means danger for those non-powered citizens if those metas wanted to harm them in anyway. Midway City had seen invasions with the intent to destroy the city and kill the humans along with it. But thanks to the may heroes like the Justice League, the Earth and Midway City was safe. And it seems like the League could always protect the planet.

Or so they say.

* * *

"Uncle Logan! Uncle Logan! Uncle Logan!" said a 3-year old little girl with curly brown hair with brown eyes wearing a pink onesie running into the living room of a 1-bedroom, 1 bathroom apartment in Downtown Midway. The little girl ran and jumped up onto the couch where her uncle lay. The 6'4, Caucasian dark-brown haired male awoke from his slumber. He had a light 5 o'clock shadow on his strong jaw that had met up with the short faded sides of his hair cut. He had medium hair that was spiky on top. He turned his head and looked at his niece who then started to try to climb up on the couch. He groaned as he sat up and gently picked up his niece and sat her down on his laps.

He looked into her big brown orbs with his ocean blue eyes and smiled. He then leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead making her chuckle.

"My god do you not need sleep? You are a restless child." He said.

"I think she gets it from her uncle." He heard a voice making him smile. The angelic voice belonged to his longtime friend and longtime girlfriend. He looked her up and down taking note of her angelic features. She had tanned skin that was almost the same skin tone as his but probably just a bit more tanned. She had dark brown hair that was darker than her boyfriends and also had dark brown chocolate eyes. She had a build like that a model. Tall, athletic, built with weight in all the right areas. She was wearing one his plaid button up shirts with the top two buttons unbuttoned and she had her hair wrapped up in a ponytail.

He chuckled as his girlfriend walked over to the couch and picked up his niece and took a seat on his lap with his niece in her lap.

"Good morning honey." said his girlfriend who leaned down and gave her boyfriend a kiss while they both smiled.

"Yuck!" his niece said as she stuck out her tongue and placed her hands over her eyes. Logan rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Alright who wants pancakes?" said as his niece then jumped off and ran towards the kitchen.

"Meeeee." She shouted as she ran into the kitchen while they watched on.

"Thanks Micaela." He said as he grabbed at her hand and held it tight.

"For what?" She said as her brow furrowed out of confusion.

"For watching her last night and sticking with me for so long. I know I'm not the richest guy that you could've been with but I promise I will do everything in my power to take make you as happy as possible." Logan said. She then leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You know I love you right?" Micaela asked as she looked him in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. And I love you too." Logan said as he gave Micaela a quick peck on her lips before Micaela rose up off his lap and walked into the kitchen.

"I think you better hurry up, Anna's kinda hungry." Micaela yelled from the kitchen as Logan got up and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

Logan sat at the table with his niece sitting in his lap while Micaela sat in the chair next to him. Logan would sometimes feed his niece Anna pancakes and sometimes feed himself while Micaela sat their watching the two in amazement of how good of a man that Logan was. It was one of the two weekends that Logan would have with his niece. Family was an important thing to him and family was the reason that he kept working as hard as he did.

"How cute can a 3 year old get?" Micaela asked as she looked at Anna.

"I don't know but wait till we have our own 3 year old." Logan said making Micaela's smile widen even more. Just as Micaela begun to talk Logan's phone started to ring making him exhale as he picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID and then looked up at Micaela.

"It's them." He simply said as she sighed and picked up his niece and walked towards their bedroom. She closed the door after them as he accepted the call.

"What do you want Waller?"

"I want you in ARGUS."

"Not happening. I told you after what happened in Metropolis that I was done. Done with the Marines. Done with ARGUS. And most importantly done with you."

"That was 2 years ago. We all live and forget."

"Well, I didn't forget. I'm out of ARGUS.

"Let's make one thing clear: The only way that you're done with ARGUS is when you're in a body bag. I would hate for your brains to splattered all over the table that you just ate at with your niece."

"Well let me make something else clear for you Waller: I told you I'm done. And get rid of me if you want but leave them out of it."

"You need to serve your country once again. 'Cause if you don't I can make that money that you're sister was saving for Anna all disappear. And It would be a shame if your girlfriend's father just suddenly lost his fight against cancer because of you. She would be devastated and imagine if she found it that it was all because of you."

"That's enough Waller. I'll do it. Meet me at Clark Avenue."

"You don't call the shots Mr. Galloway. I do. You meet me at Wilson Street." Waller said as she then hung up the phone while Logan looked out of the window eyes looking directly at the weaponized drone that Waller had outside of his window. The drone then flew up and flew away from his window.

"Caela." Logan shouted. Micaela then walked out of their bedroom holding onto Anna.

"I need to go."

"Let me guess, she called you in?" Micaela asked as Logan nodded with his eyes looking down at the ground.

"Go. I can take Anna to my sisters and we can stay there until you're sister comes to pick her up." Micaela said.

"Alright I just need you guys safe. I don't know what Waller has planned up her sleeve." Logan said as he grabbed Micaela and placed a quick peck on her lips. He then turned his attentions to his niece who looked with a hand looking to grab him. Logan smiled as he appealed to his niece's wants and gave her his hand. He then kissed her on the forehead.

"I promise you both that I will come home." Logan said then looking on at his girlfriend and niece.

"I know you will. You always do." Micaela said kissing him but this time more passionate and more fearful.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Downtown Midway City**

Logan sat on a park bench now dressed in blue jeans with brown chukka boots with a white t-shirt and a black jacket over it with a hat and a pair of sunglass to cover up. Suddenly a black SUV pulled up on the curb next to him.

"Get in." said Amanda Waller who sat in the backseat with a pair of sunglasses on her face. Logan exhaled as he got up and followed Waller's wishes and got into the SUV while the window rolled up and they then started to drive off from where he was sitting.

"Your assignment." Waller said as she handed him a folder. He opened the folder and read the information.

"I told you that I was done. And that includes Renegade." He said as he closed the folder.

"And I told you that the only way that you're done is in a body bag. Now if you want that I can grant your wish and deliver your head to your girlfriend personally." Waller said.

"So let me make sure I got this straight. You want me and your personal pawn to infiltrate a government facility and erase whatever files they have on ARGUS."

"Wow, you can read. Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"After this, I'm done."

"You don't listen. You don't make that decision with your mouth. You make that decision with your life. And from what I can tell, you're not ready." Waller said as she looked at Logan with a smirk. Logan frowned as he looked Waller in her cold black eyes. She was hiding something and he was going to find out what.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter of Starheart. And if you did please leave a review and if you didn't please let me know what you didn't like and I'll try to fix it next time. This is my first ever real hero story so I hope you guys enjoy it and go along the ride of the Logan's adventures as Starheart.

And within the next week or so I should be starting another wrestling story that I will try to stick to and work on.

 **Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Starheart**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Washington, DC**

Logan stood in the back of a black Sikorsky HH-60 Pave Hawk. He looked on at a map on the screen in the back of chopper getting a clear image of what the facility looked like. It was a well-defended base from what Logan could tell with gunman surrounding the base and several gunman hiding in the forest nearby in in several random sports. Whatever they were protecting, they were protecting it at all cost. Logan looked down at his uniform and exhaled a heavy breath as he looked down at the black leather boots with black pads with silver accents. His bottoms were the same material of his boots with black stitching. He had a black utility belt with a silver buckle with a black upper in the same material as the bottoms with more padding featured on the chest area with a silver skull in the center of the chest piece and he had black gauntlets.

"Well, Well, Well, when did you decide to get all sexy on me." flirted a black haired female with cold blue eyes walking where Logan stood. He turned his head and looked at her with his frown. She wore black boots with a black skin-tight suit with a black utility belt with a black gun holster on both of her thighs. She had the zipper on her suit unzipped down a bit showing off her cleavage. She had black fingerless gloves and currently wore a pair of black sunglasses on her face. She pressed a button on the side of her sunglasses causing the sunglasses to go transparent allowing him to see her eyes.

"Alright look Natalie, I'm here for one reason and one reason only. And I just want to get the damn job done. Now once we find those files we destroy them and we had home."

"You have your orders, I have mine." Natalie whispered making Logan looked at her confused.

"Alright you two, we're going over the dropzone. If you're gonna jump. Jump now." said the pilot. Logan grabbed his helmet from the chair.

"Try to keep up Nat." Logan winked before he placed his black helmet on his his head. The helmet was similar to that of red hood and featured glowing white eyes to go along with its metallic gloss. He then ran and jumped out of the side door grabbing a hold of the wire that Nat was going to use to get on the ground level.

"Did he grab a parachute?" asked the pilot.

"He never does." Nat said with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Ground Level**

Logan landed on the ground placing the hook into the ground. Seconds later Nat came down holding onto the wire. Once she safely landed the wire went back up into the chopper and it took off flying away from them.

"Alright, Killstrike. We're both going in, I want you taking care of the outside threats and I'll take care of the inside threats."

"You're no fun Renegade, I want the inside." Nat said as she then pulled out her pistols and ran in the forest while Logan ran towards the facility typing something on his gauntlet. He looked on and saw an empty military convoy sitting in the road. Their were two soldiers standing behind the convoy each enjoying a cigarette.

Logan came tip-toeing behind the man and slit one man's throat before he took the knife and threw it at the eyes of the other man before he hit the man with a spin kick to the chest that sent him flying back-first into a tree.

"Dumb assess." Logan said before he walked towards the driver side of the HMMWV. He got into the driver side of the truck and then drove off.

* * *

Logan came rolling in with his truck driving towards the security gate in the front entrance of the base. He jumped out of the truck and allowed the truck to go through the security gate with an explosion. As Logan landed he grabbed one of the dropped assault rifles on the ground and lifted it up aiming at the men who came running in. As they dropped he came running in and kept aiming at the men who followed.

One of the bullets came whizzing by him and cut him on the arm.

"Shit." Logan said he looked at the wound before he then looked up and continued to shoot until he dropped it and ran towards the gunmen that remain. One of them tried to punch him 'causing him to grab the man by the fist and punch him in the chest before he turned his attention to another man who tried to stab him but he caught the knife and broke the mans hand before he took the knife that he had and stabbed another one of his targets in the neck. Just as Logan slowly got up to his feet panting for his breath. He heard a gun click behind him making him sigh.

"Goodbye you son of a bitch." said the gunman as he then pulled the trigger only for the bullet to ricochet and hit him in the knee making him scream out in pain. Logan then turned around and elbowed the man in the face knocking him unconscious.

"Who's the son of a bitch now." Logan taunted as Nat came riding in on a motorcycle. She jumped off the motorcycle and looked at the destruction that Logan caused and smiled.

"Look at you having all the fun." Nat said as she then walked towards the doors with Logan following closely behind her.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

Logan and Natalie stood inside of the lab in the military base. Natalie was typing away on the computer while Logan stood beside her with his helmet sitting on the console next to the computer as Logan attention faded away from the mission itself but onto his thoughts.

 **(Flashback Starts)**

Logan stood shirtless looking over his haystack that he made along the way. Logan looked over at the sign that said the Kent farm and smiled as he saw his black Ford F150 pick-up truck pulling up on a dirt road next to where he stood. Logan walked around to the driver side of the car and opened the door as his brunette-haired girlfriend turned off the car keys and threw them to him. Logan caught them and put them in his pocket before he grabbed Micaela's hand and helped her get out of the truck before he closed the door.

"Hey handsome." Micaela said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to give him a quick peck on his lips.

"Hey beautiful."

"Are you still working?"

"Yeah, I am. I promised CK that I would help him on this farm while he was on his trip to Gotham."

"I get that Clark is your best friend and all but you don't have to do all of his farm work. This is something he loves."

"Well guess what? I know something I love."

"And that is?" She joked with a smile on her face.

"You." He said with a smile now as he then picked her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled at his answer.

"I love you and I'm gonna make a promise to you."

"What's that promise?"

"That I will spend the rest of my life with you in a house like this. We can have one here or we can even move to Midway but I do know that I will be with you."

"The rest of your life? Even if I'm fat ten years from now. And even if I'm bald."

"I don't care if you have a second head. I'm always gonna be there." He said before he kissed her making her smile while she ran her hands through his hair.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Logan stood there looking on with a frown before Natalie smacked him on his shoulder snapping him out of his trance. He turned his head and looked at the woman beside him.

"What's wrong you look stressed tiger?" Natalie teased with a smirk as he rolled his eyes and looked on the computer screen at the files that Waller told them about.

"What the hell are these?"

"To put it simply these are the specs for the Renegade project."

"You mean the serum that ARGUS used to make me their Super Solider."

"Yep and she wants to cover it up. I guess the government wanted to use it to create more."

"And if I know Waller she hates giving up power. Of course, she would want this destroyed. She's trying to make sure that she has the leverage over the government and she's using me for it."

"In a way, she's protecting you. Think about what would happen if the Army knew about this. They would try to use it to make sure they had a army of Super soldiers."

"We may never be truly safe with what they know about our abilities." Logan said as he walked towards the window and looked out of it looking at the forest and the rest of the Military base.

"Imagine how much this going to be worth on the black market." Natalie said with a sadistic smile on her face. Logan turned and looked at her with a frown on his face.

"What? How can you think about that? We have to protect people and make sure that people are safe and that this kinda information finds its way into the wrong hands."

"Think about how much money we can make of this. Logan we could do whatever we wanted."

"Nat, We would constantly be on the run and I can't leave behind my life here." Once Logan said his piece Natalie looked at him with a smirk and shook her head.

"You know what Logan you always failed to see the bigger picture." Natalie said before she took out her pistol and shot Logan in the shoulder making him drop down to the ground.

"Nat don't!" Logan yelled as she then transferred all the files to her flash drive with an evil smirk before she started to type on the computer. She then walked towards him and shot him in the calf.

"In 5 seconds entire system will crash and everything will be destroyed. Amanda Waller thanks you for your service." Nat said as she put her flash drive back in her utility belt and turned to the window. She shot at it before she ran towards and jumped through it. Logan crawled over to the computer console and grabbed his helmet while he hobbled on one leg.

"Shit." He cursed to himself before he ran towards the window and jumped through it as well. It Once he landed he rolled before he got up and ran with a groan as he saw Nat started to take off on a jet. As the jet began to pick up speed and lift off Logan jumped onto the wing of the jet and held onto the end as the jet lifted up in the air and started to get some altitude.

"You know Logan. You always were the dummy of the group." She said once they were up nearly 2000 feet in the air before she then started to spin the jet causing him to lose his grip and fall off. He passed out as the pain started to get to him from his bullet wounds.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2 and if you did please let me know with a review. And if you didn't please tell me what you didn't like about it.

 **Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starheart**

 **Arc 0: Prologue**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Midway City**

Logan eyes slowly opened as he laid in his own bed in the apartment shirtless. He then rose up with a slight groan looking towards his shoulder to see a bandage on his shoulder. He looked around before his eyes set on a note sitting on his nightstand. He grabbed the note and opened it and read the note.

"Stay out of it Logan. Let the Justice League deal with it." He read. He looked down and saw the sign off read Superman making Logan sigh before he crumbled up the letter and shot it towards the trash can but it missed before he laid back down and ran his hands through his hair while he closed his eyes and exhaled. That is until he heard the keys start to shift in hand making him bolt up and unwrap the blankets from around him. He walked into the living room as the door opened to see Micaela walking in. She smiled once she saw Logan and closed the door behind her locking it before she ran towards her boyfriend and jumped into his arms smiling and giggling while he smiled as he hugged her and spun her around in the air.

"Oh my god! I was so worried that you wouldn't make it back home." She said as her grip around his neck tightened.

"I made you promise baby. And I always keep my promises." He said as kissed her on the cheek while she smiled. He then put her down and walked towards the door picking up her stuff that she had dropped when she walked in. She looked him up and down as she watched him walk into the bedroom and drop her stuff down in the closet.

"Not that I don't enjoy the view or anything but why are you just in your boxers?"

"I was asleep when you walked in."

"Normally when you sleep you usually just wear shorts or some type of pajama pants."

"Well, you know trying something new." He lied as he walked towards her and held his arms around her waist.

"Is that so?" She said as she bit her lip with a smile on her face. She then let her arms wrap around his neck.

"I may even have some new moves waiting for you in the tank." He flirted as he then leaned in and attached his lips onto hers. She then jumped and wrapped her arms his waist while he started to chuckle before he walked over to the bed and dropped her onto the bed. Her hands unwrapped from around his neck and moved above her head. His hands rose up and held her hands as his attention moved down from her face to her neck as he started to kiss her neck.

"Don't you have work today?" She moaned as he lifted up and looked into her eyes.

"Maybe I can be a few minutes late." He said as he went to kiss her on her neck again while she giggled.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Wayne Enterprises Midway City Department**

Logan walked into his lab with a smile on his face that Micaela had put on his face. He was dressed in his brown boots with blue jeans and a white v-neck shirt with a brown leather jacket that was the same tone of brown as his boots. He wore a gold watch with a brown leather strap along. He saw his team members working in the lab on a new piece of technology they had been working on for years.

"Glad to see you could join us Mr. Galloway." said a black haired 50-year old male with cool grey colored eyes. His name was Dr. John McGee and he had been sort of a mentor for Logan every since he started in Wayne Enterprises a year ago after he discharged from the ARGUS. He studied Engineering and was able to get his degree and thanks to his girlfriends connections he was able to get a entry level position in Wayne Enterprises in the Midway City Location in their Advanced Research Department.

"Sorry Dr. McGee, Micaela and I…." Logan began saying as he grabbed his glasses out of his pocket and placed them on his eyes as he walked towards where Dr. McGee was as he sat at his desk typing on his computer.

"I don't want to know anymore." McGee said making Logan chuckle.

"So what are we looking at sir?"

"Well we're looking at a Enhanced Energizer. Something that can absorb alien energy and use it to redirect that energy."

"Redirect that energy into what?"

"That's the part I'm trying to figure out at the moment."

"Well let me take a look at the device." McGee pointed towards a funny looking circular looking object that was glowing blue with a metallic triangle in the center of the object that glowing brighter than the rest of object.

"It looks like a energy source. Is it already loaded with alien energy?"

"Kinda, I took some Kryptonian cells and placed in a sample loaded with yellow sunlight."

"Did you ask Trish and Adam?" asked Logan.

"Well, I did on friday and they basically told me that this device is too dangerous and they want nothing to do with it."

"So you're confirming that this can be used a weapon?"

"It can be if it gets in the hands of the wrong."

"I'm gonna be honest with you Dr. McGee 'cause I want you to still be alive. We're sitting ducks here with this thing. If someone finds out that have a device that could be used to a weapon with the right tech and the right amount of Alien energy which if you notice is all around these days. Dr. McGee you just put your life on thin ice."

"Mr. Galloway, I appreciate your concern but I can assure you that I am well protected." McGee said as he rolled up his lab coat sleeve to show a silver metallic bracelet around his wrist.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is. It's the Energion Gauntlet were working on a few weeks ago, I found out the problem with it. You see the power source that we used to first create this gauntlet wasn't consistent with the amount of power that it would require to give off a blast."

"It would have been a one off."

"Exactly but with a palladium core. It's able to shoot multiple blast it just takes a recharge every 5 days with a new core." McGee said as the bracelet then started to transform into a silver metallic gauntlet with a nice shine on it. McGee then aimed as a stack of boxes he had in the corner. Suddenly a energy blast came out of palm of his hand and fired at the boxes leaving fire on some of the boxes making Logan smile as he he looked at his invention.

"Now go put out that fire before HR comes in here complaining again." Logan chuckled as he ran over to the fire extinguisher.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Logan stood there wearing his glasses as he was working with a machine with a serious look on his face. McGee currently wasn't in the lab because he had to go talk to HR about something. Or so Logan was told. Logan was wearing ear muffs as he was working on the machine.

"Mr. Wayne I'm glad you decided to stop by. As you can see we are working tirelessly on the technology that we think maybe the key to the future." McGee said to the 6'2, black haired man with cold blue eyes. His face looked to have a natural look of stress mixed with anger but his facial expression at the moment shown none of the that. The Billionaire looked around the lab with a smirk until his attentions were set on the Brunette haired male.

"Who is that man?" Bruce asked as he walked towards Logan.

"Well, this is Logan Galloway. He's one of our best workers." McGee said as he tapped Logan on the shoulder making him turn around to face the two.

"Mr. Wayne it's a pleasure to meet you." Logan said as he took off his melting gloves and held his hand out for Bruce Wayne to shake. Bruce firmly shook his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine. Logan was it?"

"Yes sir."

"So what is your exact position here at Wayne Enterprises?"

"I'm a mechanical engineer. I work on some of the advanced technological projects we create here." Bruce nodded before he looked down and noticed the pair of dog tags around the neck of Logan. He noticed that the second one had A.R.G.U.S. in a big bold letters with Renegade imprinted under it.

"So you were a marine?"

"Oh..Um...Y-Yes sir, I was." Logan started as he took his dog tags and put them inside his shirt. Bruce noticed the way that Logan had reacted when he asked him the question and nodded.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you here." Bruce says as he held his hand out once again.

"It's a pleasure to be here." Logan said as he shook Bruce's hand. Bruce smiled before he then turned around on his heels and begun to walk away before he looked back and got a quick glance at Logan before he walked out in the hallway. Bruce then pulled his phone and proceeded to tap on his phone before he made the call.

"Alfred, I need you pull up everything on Logan Galloway."

"Of course sir, may I acquire why?"

"Let's just say he's a person-of-interest."

"Okay." There was a moment of silence as Bruce could hear Alfred typing along on the Batcomputer.

"And here we are, Mr. Logan James Galloway. Says here he was born on Smallville but other than that there is nothing on him."

"Maybe you should cross reference him from the national database."

"Are you sure that this is not one of your false accusations. He could just be a normal man looking for a normal life."

"Alfred, Do you know what world we live? There is nothing normal anymore.

"I'll come back to you when I find something on this normal man." Alfred said as Bruce hung up the phone and turned back and gave stared at the 6'4, Brunette male with a observant frown.

* * *

 **Hours Later - Streets of Midway City**

Logan began walking down the streets of Midway City. He was looking down at his phone texting his girlfriend with a smile in his face walking past a alleyway.

"Help!" He heard as he walked past the alleyway. Logan put his phone in his pocket and walked back towards the alley. Logan watched as a man held a gun up at a woman's forehead. Logan took off his jacket and ran towards the man with his shoulder sending the man into a nearby dumpster. The man groaned as he then got up to his feet and aimed his gun at Logan but Logan being as quick as he could ran towards the gunman and punched him in the elbow before he back elbowed the gunman in the face. The gun staggered a bit before Logan managed to hit the gunman with a uppercut that put him down flat on his back.

The woman that was mugged screamed as she looked up at the ceiling of the building above them before she started to run away. Logan frowned as he then looked and watched as "The Goddamn Bat" started to jump down towards Logan. He rolled away from where Batman landed and stood away from him.

"Nice moves but I've seen better."

"And just when I thought I was safe here comes 'The Goddamn Bat'. Looking a little bit loss aren't we?"

"I could ask you the same. Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Logan said as then charged towards Batman looking for a fist but Batman blocked it and when for a fist of his own. Logan caught him and headbut him sending 'The Bat' to stagger a bit before he ran towards Batman and kicked him in the ribs sending 'The Bat' flying into a nearby wall.

"You don't look so tough." Logan said. Logan than ran towards Batman and tried to punch him but his fist hit the wall breaking his hand in the process making Logan groan before Batman managed to hit Logan with a flip kick that sent Logan stumbling back a bit.

"All that for a drop of blood." Logan said as he felt his nose for bleeding. Batman said nothing but charged towards Logan. Both men were blows going back and forth with Logan getting getting the upper hand at times up until Batman kicked him in the knee and then hit him with a roundhouse kic that put him on his back. Batman walked towards Logan and stepped on his breaking hand making Logan groan out in pain.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time, Who are you?" Batman asked but before Logan could disrespect Batman he heard police sirens. Batman exhaled before he took out his grappling un and aimed at the roof of a nearby building making Logan exhale in relief as two olice officers came running towards him.

"You alright kid?" asked the older cop.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened here?" asked the other cop.

"Nothing just a bit of a late night fun."

"Do you need a ride kid?"

"You know I could use a ride." Logan said as he picked himself up with a grunt and limped towards the cop car.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Apartment**

Logan limped into the apartment with a cut over his eye and dried blood coming from his nose with his jacket over his shoulder. Logan closed the door behind him and turned around to see Micaela standing there with a look of concern.

"Logan what the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing." Logan tried to walk away but Micaela put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back and looked up into his eyes.

"Logan, We don't lie to each other. I've known you for too long, so I know when you're lying to me." Micaela said Logan reached up and grabbed her hand and gently held her hand.

"You got me there." He chuckled but he grabbed his ribs in pain.

"So are you gonna tell what's going on?"

"Occupational hazard."

"Is this is the same occupational hazard that you had two months ago? Or two months before that? Or the hazard you had this morning?" Micaela yelled angry at the fact that Logan was trying to cover it up.

"Look Micaela-" Logan was saying but Micaela

"No, Do you want to be able to hold your future child?"

"Micaela I- What the hell?!" Logan said as he looked out and saw a military chopper outside of their apartment with a light invading in their apartment.

"GET DOWN!" Logan said as he pushed Micaela down to the ground before he dropped and flipped over their dinner table to take cover behind. And on que, bullets then started to fly through the window shattering glass everywhere while Micaela screamed. Logan shielded over Micaela up until the firing stopped.

"It's gonna be okay." Logan whispred. Then a familar face came busting in as she kicked down the door.

"Hello Logan." Natalie said as she took off her shades. Logan stood up to his feet and ran towards her.

"You backstabbing bit-" Logan said as he ran towards Nat but she at him with a pulse gun that sent hi, flying through the wall leaving a hole. Nat walked towards Logan clicking her tongue.

"You've always failed to see the bigger picture Logan. You're nothing more than a test subject. And I'm gonna end that test subject."

"Oh no you're not." Micaela said as she ran towards Nat with a lamp in hand planning to use it but Nat caught it and then hit Micaela with a backhand that knocked her out. Nat chuckled as she then lifted Micaela up and placed her over her shoulder before she turned around and then aimed her gun up at the wall that stood in front of her blasting it away before he ran towards the edge and jumped into the helicopter with Micaela inside.

"Micaela!" Logan said as he grunted and got up to his feet and ran towards the edge. Luckily for him he was to get a grip onto the railing of the helicopter but with his broken hand. Natalie walked towards the edge and looked on with a evil smile before she stomped on his broken hand causing him to fall off.

"Oh shit!" Logan whispered as he came flying through the sky until he fell through a car shattering the windows and the windshield and put a major dent in the roof of the car.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And the prologue will be ending in 2 chapters so then Logan would get his powers.

 **Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arc 0: Prologue**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Midway City**

Bruce Wayne stood in the kitchen of his penthouse in Midway City. He had his ribs taped up after his brawl with Logan yesterday and grunted as he then started to button up his white dress shirt. He had his usual serious expression on his face as he looked on at the news of Midway City. He turned and grabbed the cup of coffee that he had sitting on the counter next to him. He took a sip as he watched as the headlined changed on the news.

"Breaking News: We have a update on a local apartment shooting. Neighbors say that heard gunshots that sounded an automatic weapon and what else sounded like it a dangerous weapons. Neighbors also said that they heard what sounded like fighting but currently there have been no confirmations at this time. But the couple who's reside here, there remains have yet to be recovered." The news reporter said as a picture of Logan and Micaela together appeared on the screen making Bruce look up from his coffee cup and look at the screen with a frown before he grabbed his cell phone that was sitting on the kitchen counter. He dialed Alfred and then waited for Alfred to pick up tapping his foot on the ground.

"Master Wayne, I'm glad you called I have an update on Logan James Galloway. Still I came across something but I did find an address of residence."

"Alfred is that address Apt 30 on 2860 Wolfman Boulevard."

"Yes Master Wayne that would be correct. Is there something wrong?" Alfred said making Bruce sigh before he placed his face into his palm.

"I think he may have went missing."

"Do I need to contact the League?" Alfred asked.

"No. Not at the moment. Hey Alfred see if you can find a phone number or something to track him with."

"Yes sir, Master Wayne. I'll keep you updated on his location."

"Alright Alfred." Bruce said as he hung up the phone and set it down on the counter. He then looked up and saw the picture of Logan once again on the screen. He stared at the picture wondering about who this man really was.

* * *

 **Downtown Midway City**

Logan stood near a payphone still sporting his outfit from last night but he wore navy blue hat and a pair of sunglasses on his face. He had dried up blood on the side of his face from where he had been cut from earlier. His body was pretty banged up from his fight with Gotham's caped protector.

Logan put in a few quarters in one of the cities last few payphones left and dialed one of the numbers he hated the most. Logan picked up the phone and listened to it ring a few times before he finally heard the person on the other end pick up.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Agent Galloway."

"How the hell do you know it's me?" Logan asked confused as he looked around. Unfortunately for him he failed to see anything out of the ordinary and usually he was god at this and he could spot a argus agent miles away whether they were undercover or not.

"I don't share and tell. Especially to an agent who has expressed his deepest desires to leave A.R.G.U.S."

"Well before I leave I need help."

"Help? I only help active members of A.R.G.U.S."

"Is that what'll it'll take?"

"Oh that's just the beginning Mr. Galloway."

"I hate you. I really do. I regret following your lead into A.R.G.U.S."

"If it wasn't for you following my lead into A.R.G.U.S you probably wouldn't be alive right now. The genetic enhancements made by my team made it possible for you to be able to do the extraordinary things you can do today. Mr very own super soldier. And you should be grateful it was you."

"If I never met you then I would've never met Natalie and Micaela would be standing next to me."

"Everything happens for a reason Mr. Galloway. Now the question is: How far are you willing to go to find your girlfriend?" Waller said on the phone as Logan stared off into space with a frown.

* * *

 **Flashback - 2 Years Ago - A.R.G.U.S.**

Logan stood in front of a Hyperbaric Chamber standing there shirtless with dark grey boxer briefs with the A.R.G.U.S. logo on the bottom of the briefs. At this point he had a buzz cut with a light grey fade. Logan looked down at a picture in his hands of him holding Micaela in his arms.

"So are you gonna keep staring at that picture or are you going to do what's necessary to keep your girlfriend safe?" Waller asked as Logan looked up at her with a blank stare. He handed the picture to Waller who looked at him with a smirk as a scientist came beside Logan and stuck the needle slowly into his neck before he released the chemical in the vein in his neck.

Logan hissed in pain as he put a hand on his neck where they stuck him.

"Now this next part is where the magic happens. After this moment, you're entire life will change and you will the man that protects your country. Long after you are gone there will be a section in history that depicts you as the US' greatest asset and greatest protector." Waller said as Logan looked at her before he turned around walked towards the Hyperbaric Chamber. He sighed before he entered the chamber and put on the oxygen mask that they gave him. The doors of the chamber closed with a light hissing sound. A few moments a later a liquid started to rise from the bottom of the chamber while Logan closed his eyes starting to accept the changes that the camber would affect him.

* * *

 **Current Day**

Logan stood on the street where he had met Amanda Waller previously waiting patiently for the "Devil" to rear her ugly head. Logan frowned as he looked on and thought about the situation. She asked a question that resonated with him. How far are you willing to go to find your girlfriend? And the problem was that he didn't know how far. He wish he could have an answer and he wished that the answer wasn't as dark as he was thinking. He exhaled a deep breath making him grunt shortly afterwards as he then placed a hand on his ribs.

In his current condition, he was in no shape to do what he was about to do but he had to do it. He made a promise to her father and himself a long time ago that he would keep no matter what. And he had to wonder if he was willing to die for the love of his life and whatever decision he makes, Would it hurt her more than him?

A black SUV pulled up next to the curb from where he stood and his attention was cut off his thoughts and onto the threat at hand. The window from the back seat rolled down making hm frown as Amanda Waller looked out of the window with her sunglasses on taking a look at her personal Super Soldier. She smirked as she could see the desperation in his eyes.

"I believe we have a lot to discuss Mr. Galloway." She said. He rolled his eyes before he walked towards the SUV and opened the door before he got in and sat next to Waller.

* * *

 **Current Day - Later that Night**

Batman stood in Logan's apartment looking around the apartment for clues to what happened to the Former Marine. He looked around until he saw what looked like a glass shard with a hint of blood on it lodged under the couch.

"Amateurs." Batman whispered as he walked towards the couch and grabbed the sample.

"We're not here to comment on the job that the detectives did. We're here to investigate and get a look for ourselves." said Superman who looked down at Batman and watched as he stood in the home of Logan. Batman looked up at Superman who was floating high in the sky.

"Alright easy you two. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We got Flash up in the watchtower working on a DNA sample that Batman sent and I can tell he's getting a little bit impatient. He's a date with Iris and I promised him that he would make it on time."

"Young love. I'm sure that something that Logan knows about." Batman said as he walked in the bedroom and saw a picture of Logan holding Micaela while they both smiled.

"Alright Batman you're gonna have to come on out, I got eyes on the Super Soldiers. He just pulled up with…" Wonder Woman before she went silent confused as she looked.

"With who?" Batman asked as he walked into the closet and picked up a wooden crate that had Classified written in big red letters with the A.R.G.U.S. symbol underneath the letters.

"Waller." Superman said with a hint of anger in his voice. Batman heard this and sighed. Batman then heard the door open making him frown even more. Logan stood in his destroyed apartment and sighed. He looked around the apartment before he noticed a footprint on his carpet where the couch was. He looked at the footprint and saw that there was a unique pattern to it. Similar to the pattern of the man that fought his last night.

Batman in the closet tried to quietly move out of the closet but once he placed his feet down properly the floor creaked making him curse silently.

Logan heard the floor creak coming out of his bedroom making him frown. Logan slowly walked in the bedroom looking on expecting a fight. Logan walked around the room looking around the room for trouble until he turned around to his closet. He looked in the closet looking at the ceiling and looking around the closet where clothes hung.

He exhaled before he walked out of the closet and closed the door behind him. Batman stood behind the door and waited for Logan to close the door behind before he quietly walked out to the center of the closet.

Logan stood in the bedroom and looked on with his hands on his hips. Batman opened the door and ran towards Logan but Logan expected it and turned around and when Batman threw a fist at Logan, Logan grabbed his hand and threw him through the doorway making him land out in the living room. Logan ran towards Batman expecting to hit him but Batman ducked it and then elbowed Logan in the back making him grunt in pain. Logan turned around and looked at Batman.

"Both of you stand down." Wonder Woman said as she floated near the hole in the wall with Superman floating right beside her. Superman looked down at Amanda Waller who looked back at her and Superman could see the smirk on her face.

"Look, I need your help. All of you." Logan said as he traded looks between Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman.

"I'm guessing it involves saving your girlfriend?" Batman asked as he looked at Logan who turned his head and looked at Batman with a frown.

"It does and stopping someone dangerous who has the potential to kill and hurt hundreds of people. Especially with the information on the drug that created me. She could have a army of Super Soldiers right about now ready to strike. And God knows what kinda destruction she can inflict with her own army of Super Soldiers." Logan said.

"Where is she?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't know." Logan sighed.

"I do." Waller yelled making everyone look at her.

"I have a location and I'm willing to share it under one condition."

"What?

"We've been tracking her because of an alien energy source called the Talisman we've been tracking for years. She has it and she's planning on using it in 3 days. You get me that Talisman and she's all yours."

"It's like making a deal with Hades." Wonder Woman said as Superman and Batman looked at Wonder Woman trying to understand her reference.

"Yeah well if that's what it takes to save the love of my life, I'll do it." He said as he looked at Waller with a frown.

"Well, we got 3 days. 3 days to prepare." Superman.

"Let's use them wisely." Wonder Woman said.

"Well since I kinda don't have a place to stay, I was wondering if you guys would mind letting me crash with you or help me find a place." Logan said as he looked between the Trinity while they all looked between themselves.

* * *

 **A/N:** So next Chapter will be the end of the prologue and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

 **Until Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arc 0: Prologue**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Watchtower**

After 3 Days. 3 Days of preparing. 3 Days of practicing. 3 Days of planning, it was finally the time to do what he had been planning to do. It was time to end it. End Natalie's plan of world domination and rescue the love of his life.

Logan had a frown on his face as he thought about what he had to do. He was putting on his uniform in the makeshift bedroom they had him in for the past few days. It wasn't much but it was something. Better than sleeping on the floor like he probably would've been in his destroyed apartment. They even took a few pictures from his home to try to make him feel more comfortable being in the watchtower. He closed his eyes and sighed before heard the knocks on his door making him open his eyes.

"Come in." He said. As he said those words, the Kryptonian hero, Superman walked into the room. Logan had a unique relationship with hero. He believed that Superman could be one of the most influential heroes ever but he also believed that there needed to be some type way to stop him or limit him.

"Just checking up on you, I-We haven't heard from you in a while."

"I've been busy. Busy training and busy getting ready to takedown Nat."

"I get that but I think you should've planned with us. We have an idea as to how to take down Nat and get the Talisman."

"With all due respect Superman, this is my fight. And I get that you wanna help me and all but it's not necessary." Logan said as he got up and prepared to walk of the room but Superman grabbed him by the arm and stopped him from moving.

"I want you to ask yourself a question. Ask yourself would your girlfriend rather you be alive or dead?" Superman said as he looked at Logan with a questionable frown on his face. Logan's face turned into a frown as Superman let go of him and Logan kept on walking. Superman turned his head and watched as Logan walk out. Once upon a time, the man under the cape, Clark Kent was friends with Logan. But that was high school and that was different Logan, damn sure not the Logan that he was today. That version of Logan was the guy who had helped Clark when the guys at his school would pick on him and that Logan was the guy who had been the guy who was the alpha male at Smallville High. He was the star wide receiver for the time and team captain. He was the guy who knew all of the girls and he was the guy who was seen as the one of the smartest people in school as well as the most social. But now he was none of those things except for being one of the smartest people.

"Why can't things go back to high school?!" Superman spoke under his breath.

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location**

Micaela sat in a dark room with her arms tied up above her as she hung from the ceiling by her wrist. Her eyes slowly blinked opened to see the view beneath her making her start to move around in fear.

"Be careful. You might not want to fall." said a voice that Micaela recognized making her look up and to see Natalie moving towards her on a floating disc.

"You psychotic bitch!" Micaela yelled. Natalie chuckled as she now stood in front of Micaela. She then slapped Micaela across the face leaving a red mark from where she hit her. Micaela then looked at Natalie with a fiery passion in her eyes. Natalie smiled as she saw that passion. It was the same passion that she saw in Logan.

"I see what he sees in you. You got a lot of heart but the fact remains is that your heart is not gonna save you just like he's not gonna save you. It should've been me. He should've chosen me over you. And who knows maybe when you're off the map, he'll pick this psychotic bitch over you."

"Why you bitch-" Micaela was saying before Nat hit her with a hard shot to the side of the head knocking her out.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Hangar**

Logan walked into the Hangar with his helmet in his hands and a frown on his face. He was looking down at the ground trying to his thoughts together until he stopped once he felt someone standing in front of him. He looked up to see Batman standing with Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern , Martian Manhunter, Aquaman. He halfway turned his head and saw The Kryptonian Hero starting to descend down and land behind him.

"What do you want?"

"We're trying to save you from doing something stupid?"

"Too late, I was stupid enough to let you guys do this. The world needs it heroes. The world needs you guys and If I know Nat like I think I do then she has something that can destroy each and every single one of you. Especially you Big Blue." Logan said looking at every member of the Justice League.

"Wow, so he does have a heart?" Green Lantern joked.

"You can't do this alone." The Flash said.

"I can." Logan replied as he looked at them.

"What makes you think you can?" Aquaman asked this time with a frown.

"I have taken down governments in a matter of hours. I think I can handle this."

"He's lying right?" Flash asked as he looked at Superman then turned to look at Batman and Martian Manhunter.

"It appears not." Martian Manhunter said after reading the mind of Logan. Logan then started to stare down Martian Manhunter who had just read his mind.

"It's stupid of you to think that we're gonna let you do this even with that little speech of yours." Batman said as he walked towards one of the jets in the Hangar with everyone following behind him shortly. The Flash ran back towards Logan and stood next to him.

"Believe it or not. There doing the right thing." Flash said as he put his hand on Logan's shoulder. He shortly realized that was the wrong move when he heard Logan growl and look at his hand on his shoulder. He then bolted away in a flash while Logan turned back to look at Superman. Superman had a worried expression while he had his arms folded.

"I'm guessing that this was all you."

"Logan it may not not seem like it to you but what we're doing here is to help you."

"If they die, there blood will be on your hands not mine." Logan said as he then turned around and started to walk towards the jet to get onto it while Superman stood there and looked at him before sighing and making his way to the jet.

* * *

 **Minutes Later - On the Jet**

Logan sat on the jet looking at a picture of him, his niece and Micaela. They were all sitting at the park enjoying a picnic while he held her with a smile on his face while Micaela looked at her with a smile as well. Just as he was looking at the picture, the Amazonian Warrior cam sitting down next to him.

"Is that your daughter?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No, she's my niece." He said.

"I was gonna say. She looks a little bit too happy to be your daughter. Maybe with a little frown she could be yours. Something like this." She said as she then started to mock Logan by doing the frown that he always had on his face making him chuckle and smile afterwards.

"And so he smiles." She smiled making him shake his head.

"I hate to break up this little moment but we're approaching the drop zone." Aquaman said as he then walked towards the cockpit while Logan stood up and followed him along with Wonder Woman. When they got to the cockpit they saw Batman giving out instructions to everyone.

"I'm glad to see that you can join us. So the plan-"

"Don't bother. I got a plan of my own."

"Do you plan on sharing?" Superman asked.

"You'll see." Logan said as he put on the black helmet and then walked towards the door of the jet and pressed the button on the panel next to the door causing the doors to slowly start to open. Logan then ran out and jumped from the doors to descend on his way down. Superman turned and looked at Batman.

"Everyone Go. Someone has to go make sure that idiot doesn't kill himself. I'll land the jet." Batman said as Superman then jumped out of the jet. Green Lantern grabbed Flash and then jumped out with Wonder Woman grabbing Aquaman and jumping out as well.

* * *

 **Fort Bloodshore**

2 men stood outside of a heavily gated fortress standing out with rifles as a lone Military HMMWV came rolling in. The truck seemed to be picking up immense speed making the two men look at confused. Once they saw who was driving it they looked alarmed and started to aim up at the convoy but Renegade jumped out and let the truck go through the gate with an explosion that sent the two men flying away.

Renegade got up with a groan and walked towards the destroyed gate that had the doors wide open. Renegade was walking up until a pistol cock behind his head.

"I wonder is this helmet bulletproof. I guess I'm about to find out." the gunman said. Just as he was about to say something he had a thud making him turn around to see Wonder Woman standing behind him. He saw Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter all standing with Wonder Woman in an instant.

"All right Flash you and Aquaman know the plan." Wonder Woman said to Flash. Flash then nodded as he grabbed Aquaman and then ran away from them. Superman and Lantern then floated up in the air and flew over into the base. Martian Manhunter dropped down into the ground using his powers.

"I'm guessing me and you are taking the ground." Wonder Woman said as she then jumped up into the Fortress while Renegade watched her jump into the fortress.

" _I'm guessing me and you are taking the ground._ Not fair I gotta run in there while she can just jump in there. This is bullshit" Renegade said.

* * *

 **Inside the Fort**

Wonder Woman and Renegade ran through the hallway of the Fortress eventually until they got to the door where they saw a bunch of armored guards. Renegade leaned up against the wall while Wonder Woman did the same.

"Superman just told me that they destroyed all of the jets and tanks on the outside." Wonder Woman whispered to Renegade.

"And Flash?"

"He made sure that no reinforcements can make their way to help."

"So I'm guessing it's just us."

"Well Batman rigged the place with explosives. So as soon as we get Micaela and the Talisman we can go."

"Alright Hey, Can I see that shield?"

"For what?" Wonder Woman said as she took off her shield and handed it to Renegade. He said nothing but instead threw it towards the door causing it to ricochet off and hit two of gunmen before it ricochet back to him. He threw it towards Wonder Woman and then pulled out his pistol and sent shots towards the gunman while they were all distracted by the shield. He then took shots at them all. He shook his head as he then walked towards the door.

"Amateurs." Renegade said as he then ran towards the door and tried to type a few buttons on the panel.

"Dammit." He cursed as he typed in his birthday only for the system to decline.

"Move." Wonder Woman said. Renegade listened and allowed Wonder Woman to pull out her sword and slice through the door causing it to drop. When Renegade walked in he saw Micaela hanging by her wrist in the lab causing him to run towards her. He ripped her chains and quickly engulfed her into a hug as she started to regain her consciousness.

"Logan?" She groaned.

"Yeah babe it's me." Logan said as he took off the helmet and threw it onto the ground.

"How did you get here?" She asked as wrapped her arms around his neck and put her face into the nape of his neck.

"The Justice League. They helped me come and rescue you." He answered. Wonder Woman stood there and watched the two embrace and it brought a smile to her face. A smile that soon faded once she looked up and saw Nat looking down at them with a frown on her face. She locked eyes with Wonder Woman who frowned at her before she took off running.

"Logan, I hate to break up this moment but I just saw Natalie. I think she's about to take off and I think she has the Talisman." Wonder Woman said.

"Dammit." He muttered under his breath he turned around to look at Wonder Woman who looked at him.

"Wonder Woman, I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you'll watch over her." Logan said as he looked at Wonder Woman with a frown. Wonder Woman looked at him a confused look on her face while Micaela looked at him confused.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I gotta go do something. You won't like it but it has to be done. I just want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what and I'll always remember you."

"You're talking like you're not coming back." Micaela said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm not. I'm sorry but this has to be done." Logan said as a tear fell from his eyes.

"Logan no babe, I just got you back I can't lose you." Micaela said as tears started to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry but it's the only way to make sure that you and Anna can live freely. I gotta go." Logan said as he then pulled Micaela into a kiss. Both of them full of passion. Their emotions on full alert as they shared the kiss that would possibly their last. When they pulled away Logan gave her one last quick peck before he took off running. As Logan was running, Wonder Woman pressed on her earpiece.

"Superman, you need to stop Logan. He's about to kill himself."

* * *

 **Minutes Later - Fort Hangar**

Logan ran into the hangar to see a jet taking off no doubt it had to be Natalie.

"Shit." Logan said as he then took off running after the jet and managed to jump inside the door right before it closed. Thanks to Martian Manhunter it was a easy task since he had come in and taken out most of the men. Logan then got up to his feet and ran into the jet.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

Logan walked into the main corridor of the jet. He walked in expecting to see Natalie but he didn't making him frown up. He walked towards the pilot seat of the jet looking at the controls before he heard the footsteps of someone behind him. He dived off to the side while Natalie smashed the console with a knife.

"Looks like there's no stopping now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Logan said as he then kicked the knee out from under Natalie causing her to fall down to the ground before Logan got up to his feet. He then tried to type on what remained on the console before Natalie came running towards him. He shifted to the side and let her fist go into the part of the console making the kryptonite stasis field turn on. Natalie smiled as she turned her head and looked at Logan who backed up from her.

"You fool, you just activated the Kryptonite Stasis Field. Your friend in blue can't save you now."

"I don't need him to. If I'm going to make sure that you die."

"Arrogant words for a man who can't even keep his girlfriend safe."

"Well, I know I can now with you off the map."

"One thing I am happy about is the fact that Waller created the serum that created you. You were her most prized possession. And now I have that same thing that made you. And I have the thing that's gonna give me all the power to control the planet." She said as she then took a serum out of her pocket and pulled out a blue-diamond ike object. She took the serum and threw the Talisman off to the side.

"Bring it bitch."

"I'll take those as your last words."

Natalie then ran towards Logan looking to attack him while he lifted his fist and ran towards her in a battle like position.

* * *

 **On the Ground**

Batman stood next to Wonder Woman, Micaela, Aquaman, Superman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and The Flash. Batman looked up at the jet while Micaela had a worried look on her face.

"We gotta get up theire to stop them." Superman said as he prepared to fly up but Wonder Woman pulled him down by his feet.

"You can't. If you do then you might die. That jet is emiting a strong Kryptonite radiance."

"I have to try." Superman said.

"No." Batman said.

"What do you mean "No"? Someone has to save him." Micaela said as she turned and looked at Batman who kept his look maintained on the jet.

"No. I have a better idea. Lantern how fast can you get up there?"

"Depends. With how fast they're going, I don't know if I can get there on time but I can damn sure try." Green Lantern said before he then bolted up in the sky chasing after the jet.

After a few minutes as Green Lantern was closing in. Logan using the comm link that he was given, he managed to get a message off to the Green Lantern.

"Fall back." Logan panted probably from his on-going battle with Natalie.

"What? Dude, I'm trying to save you."

"No don't. I have to destroy the Talisman and I have to make sure that Natalie goes off the grid and the only way to do so is to make sure that she died on this jet with me."

"Look man, I know you want to be the hero but you don't have to do this. Let us help you."

"No fallback! Give the comm to Micaela. Relunctily Lantern listened to Logan and flew back to the ground after a few minutes of flying. Once he got back near the team on the ground he received confused looks from them before he handed Micaela his comm link.

"He wants to talk you." Lantern said as Micaela quickly took the ear piece and put it in her ear.

* * *

 **Jet**

"Babe" Logan heard making him smile as he looked at Natalie who he had managed to cuff to a seat she was a little bit bloody from her brawl with Logan but Logan was the one who was worse. His body had cuts all over and his face had a few bruises as well as a few cuts on his face.

"Micaela, I want you to remember something. Remember that I love you." Logan said as he sat in the pilot seat now. He took the steering wheel and used it to pull the jet up making it got into space.

"Logan you don't have to do this. Let these people save you."

"Micaela, I can't but I need to know something."

"What?"

"I feel like this is the wrong time to ask you this but do you love me?" Logan said with a chuckle as he pulled out a ring in his pocket. It was a engagement ring that his mother gave him. He planned to ask her before he left to go but he didn't. He let his fear get in the way. And as the jet exited the planet's atmosphere he felt the gravity start to get to him.

"You know I love you babe."

"But I really wanna know this: Will you marry me?" Logan said. After a brief moment of silence. Logan could tell that she was crying and he hated it. He never wanted her to be crying when he asked her this but the circumstances caused it.

"Yes. Yes Logan. A thousand times. Yes."

"Alright you know I actually planned this to go differently but I guess fate has a funny way of working itself out and it appears that fate had a different idea. Who knows maybe in another life?"

"Yes, in another life. I'll be your wife and I'll always love you."

"And before I cut off, I just want you to know that I-" Logan was saying but his comm link cut off.

"Shit." He muttered as he turned to look at Natalie who wasn't where he left her.

"What the hell?" He asked as he looked around. He then saw Natalie running towards him with the Talisman in her hands. Logan stopped her before she could him with it and held onto her wrist as their jet entered into the orbit of the sun.

"This is our end." He said as the jet got closer and closer to the Sun's surface. Logan was sweating profusely now and the jet's exterior started to catch fire.

"Nooooooooo!" She screamed out as the ship went into the sun while the Talisman glew in their grasp.

* * *

 **On Earth**

Micaela looked up and watched as she saw a huge explosion in the sky that soon emitted a blue wave of energy. Micaela's eyes then started to emit the uncontrollable tears making her face go red with emotion. Wonder Woman walked towards Micaela and wrapped her arms around her while she cried. Superman walked towards Micaela and did the same as Wonder Woman feeling the same emotion she did. His best friend died and there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

"Why me? Why me?!" She screamed out.

"I know Micaela. I know." Superman said as his expression expressed the emotion in his heart.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that was the final chapter of the prologue and hopefully I will be able to update this story more now. If you guys enjoyed it please let me know and if you have any ideas for Arc 1 please let me know.

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
